Weizfeld Burnzkampf
Skills and Abilities Strength Enhancement With the use of alteration magic, which she specialized in back in Binonten Academy, she is able to augment her very muscles, ligaments and bones to increase her physical strength to inhuman levels. Of course, using brawn over brains in a magic school was certainly odd, so she often uses this for intimidation purposes. However, she is very willing to get violent if she feels like its necessary. In her school days, this was what made her a feared and respected leader of her gang, having a reputation for beating anyone who questioned her into a pulp. The rumors were not far off. On top of that, she's a user of many other minor spells of other schools as well, such as Illusion or Elemental magic. Familiar In addition to magical abilities, as a witch, she also has summoned a 'familiar' sometime in her past, gaining her most trustworthy ally she ever had. Having the appearance of a simple white rabbit, her familiar, whom she calls 'Harvey', is able to serve its master in a plethora of ways, from fetching supplies to being host to her powers, for example growing to immense sizes to smash her opponents. Personality Having been a prominent bully back in her school days, a gang leader, and a known criminal in Vescaria, Weizfeld is one with a very brutish and intimidating personality that completely betrays her appearance. Underneath her cutesy, innocent exterior lies a sadistic, insecure and jealous person who easily holds grudges on those who she deems better than her at something. This is demonstrated by her grudge towards one Sigyn Erster, who Weizfeld was always jealous of due to her good grades. Despite her jealous and angry initial personality, she also shows a bit of a 'motherly' streak at times, especially when dealing with her underlings who please her. At times, she can find it in her heart to be kind, generous and even humble, especially when in private. She's not a monster, and she only keeps up her rough exterior to hide the insecurity inside of her, like a typical bully. In addition to this she also is very loving towards her Familiar, Harvey. Instead of treating him like a pet like most witches might, she treats him as an equal, as a friend. The two are inseperable. History Early Life Weizfeld's childhood was very much an average one. Born to the doting Heinrich Burnzkampf and Ysmir Lonalley, into an upper-class household in the city of Feris, Weizfeld's early childhood was very uneventful. At an early age, she demonstrated a very good ability to make friends, often going out every day to play and frolic with the neighborhood children or care for some of the wild animals about, feeding rabbits and birds. However, as doting as her parents were, they were also rather overprotective. They would often set very early curfews and even prevent her from some of the children they found 'undesirable'. Because of her sheltered life, she developed a bit of a rebellious streak at a very young age, blatantly disregarding her parents' wishes at times in order to have fun or play with the more lonely children. This led to her becoming very popular with the children nearby, but at the same time led her to getting in trouble by her parents very often. The more she got in trouble for her actions, the more rebellious and free-spirited she became. Later in her childhood, she developed a fascination of witches due to reading many fairytale books and even some horror tales during her periods of groundings from her parents. She adored the idea of witches so much that she aspired to become on herself. Teenage Years As most teens did around her age, Weizfeld did enroll into Dawnseeker academy. However, her rebeliousness had only increased to very unruly levels, even causing her to feel insecure when under enforcement of rules. Of course, a place like a school where rules where everywhere caused the girl to be extremely insecure about herself. However, Weizfeld was happy to see that it wasn't appearance, or rebelliousness that got people accepted in this place... but it was strength. Intimidation, even. Whoever could pull of the flashiest, most impressive spells was the one everyone looked up to. Thankfully, as she learnt how to cast various spells from each school, she found herself impressively talented at the school of Alteration, namely augmentation spells that increased her strength to uncanny levels. This is what she used to impress and awe her fellow students. Raw strength, instead of magical flashiness. Often, before classes, she'd cast her spells on herself and lift desks and chairs with one hand each, acting like they weighed nothing. Her life was certainly improving in school. However, her increasing popularity didn't stop her from feeling her insecurities. She still felt that there was many, many things wrong with herself that she needed to fix, but just couldn't. Unfortunately, as insecurity is wont to do, she resorted to making herself feel better about herself by making others suffer. Slowly, Weizfeld became a rather brutal bully, infamous among the students but relatively unknown to the staff, due to her use of intimidation towards her targets. She'd often threaten her victims, causing them to feel too afraid to tell a teacher. Of course, this didn't work every time, and as consequence, the girl did get in trouble often. It was midway through her life in school that she met a certain girl. Sigyn Erster. The top girl in class. Of course, it was natural for Weizfeld to feel threatened and extremely jealous of this 'goody-two-shoes'. Sigyn became a prime target for the bullying witch, doing typical things such as slapping books out of her hands, locking her in the bathroom, stealing homework, etc. Making the girl feel miserable made Weizfeld feel great, of course, and so she continued throughout their lives at the school. Finally, as their graduation neared, the bully slowly began to lose interest in Sigyn, worrying more about her studies, and more importantly, entrance exams for Binonten Academy. If she was to get into that prestigious school, she'd be renowned and have the potential to learn so many spells! So the witch studied, and studied, and studied, day in and day out for weeks in preperation. However, it was near the end of her studying that she began to hear rumors that a certain blonde, magicless mage had already been accepted to the school before entrance exams even began. Extremely jealous of Sigyn, Weizfeld quickly grew a hatred for her, believing her to be unfair and lazy, too much so to ever get into such a school like Binonten Academy. However, due to her diligent studying and optimistic attitude about it, after graduation from Dawnseeker, Weizfeld was accepted into Binonten Academy. Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you.